Death Boy and his Sunshine
by GoldenChildofApollo
Summary: Three days in the hospital is hard enough when your a son of Hades, but having a certain child of Apollo always hovering over makes the experience a little less horrible. Follows the three days of rest in infirmary and then a series of one-shots about the blooming and beautiful relationship of Solangelo afterward.


I do not own anything regarding the Percy Jackson series- that would be amazing and no offence but I would not be writing fanfiction:)

"I told you, no more Underworld-y stuff, doctor's orders. You owe me at least three days of rest in the infirmary. Starting _now."_ – Will Solace.

* * *

As soon as they stepped into the infirmary, Nico was overwhelmed by the smell of disinfectants and blood. The smell enough was making his stomach turn, but the fact that Will had a huge smile on his face, and the way he looked more relaxed and comfortable than when in battle, the skeleton butterflies were never going to stop fluttering.

"Okay Death Boy, there should be an available bed in the corner," Will stated as he looked over and smiled at the younger boy. Nico nodded slightly and followed him through the crowded halls filled with Apollo kids running around in hospital scrubs, tending to the injured Greek and Roman demigods.

He hated hospitals not only because of the annoying doctor and nurses, but also because of the aura of death that lingered. It followed him no matter where he went and no matter how much he didn't want to sense when people were going to die, he could. What better place to have that power then in a place where the inhabitants have wounds bleeding heavily from swords and arrows- or wounds from monsters, which were harder to heal.

"Here we go," Will said happily, pulling Nico out of his thoughts. He quickly stopped before he ran into Will and watched as he pulled back a curtain to a divided off room in the farthest corner. Inside was set up as a general hospital room, with a bed on the side and machinery scattered around. Besides the bulb hanging from the ceiling, there was also a small window across from the bed, shining yellow beams into the room. Nico scowled, finding the room to be a tad bit too bright and Will laughed, catching his expression.

"You need more vitamin D, you look ghostly," he said wrinkling his nose slightly.

"I am the ghost King."

"Doesn't mean you get to be a ghost, got that Death Boy, Doctor's orders," he smirked and Nico snorted, stepping around Will and walking into the room. Will shut the curtains and motioned for him to go lie down on the bed. Nico did as he was told and hopped onto the bed.

"I need to go grab some things," Will said and started to walk out but stopped and turned to him again with a stern look on his face, "Don't move." Nico glared at him but Will wasn't fazed slightly by it. He left and Nico looked around the small room, other than the necessary medical equipment there were also some posters hanging up giving diagrams of anatomy parts or showing proper hygiene traits. If he had to spend three days in here, he was soon to die of boredom than the shadows.

He sighed and laid back on the bed, putting his hands behind his head. His mind immediately wandered to Will and his bright smile that light up a room. Or his shaggy blonde hair, tan skin and bright blue eyes that all made him look so much like his father, the god of the sun. Will was the exact opposite of himself, he had black hair that was long overdue for a haircut, sickly pale skin and dark eyes. How could Will ever like anyone like him. Why would he even consider liking the blonde moron?

"Change into this," Will announced coming into the room with a file tucked under his arm and a clipboard in his hands, clothes on top of it. He tossed them to Nico, who set up quickly and caught them. He looked down at the fabric and saw they were hospital scrubs with yellow smiling suns scattered all over it. He scowled and looked up at Will.

"I am not wearing this," he spat angrily. "It was the only thing small enough to fit you, and since you will be staying in the long term wing you have to wear it."

"Unless you want to stay in that," Will added pointing the pen he was holding down at the red flowery Hawaiian shirt, he showed up in and hasn't bothered changing out of. It wasn't like he had anything else to wear.

"Fine," Nico mumbled and slide off the bed already unbuttoning the shirt. He saw Will was watching him and stopped. Will's face burned red. "I'll turn around, tell me when you're changed," he said and turned, writing on his clipboard as Nico finished taking off the shirt, his face also red. He slipped on the hospital gown and then changed into the pants to go with it.

When he was finished he looked at himself and sighed deeply. If anyone saw him like this he was going to send Will to the underworld so fast- "I'm done."

"Great, I'm going to do a quick check up and heal your injuries than you can get your necessary rest." Nico returned to sitting on the bed as Will went to the cabinets and after rumbling through them pulled out a white bag, with a red cross on it and a stethoscope, he put around his neck.

"Okay di Angelo, take a deep breath for me," he instructed putting the flat end of the stethoscope to his back. After the basic check up- listening to his heart, flashing that stupid small light in his eyes until his pupils dilated and his blood pressure, when he came across the badly wrapped wounds from the werewolves, he immediately stopped.

"Gods Nico these are _infected_ , why haven't you gotten these checked? How did you even get scratches like these?"

"From werewolves, I was too busy teleporting a giant statue to really worry about some scratches and Reyna did the best she could. We were kind of in a hurry."

"That is no excuse, infection is one of the main causes of death in war."

"Besides the actually killing?" Nico deadpanned and Will glared at him, ordering him to take off his shirt and lie down. "Can't you just heal me with my clothes on?"

"No, now take off your clothes or I'm doing it for you," Will basically shouted and Nico blushed as Will did, when he realized what he said. Someone on the other side of the curtain tried to cover her laughing and ran off. Nico took off his shirt, saving himself from further embarrassment and laid down.

Will put his hands on the deepest gash across his chest and started to sing a hymn to his father. Nico watched Will's face as he concentrated fully on the wounds and his body seemed to glow slightly. The wounds have hurt since the day he got them, and even though Reyna did patch them up as best she could, she was a warrior not a healer.

"Okay Death Boy, it's going to take a few days for them to heal completely," he said snapping Nico back to the real world. He sat up and quickly pulled the shirt back over his head, happily taking the sun covered shirt over being bare chested in front of Will.

"Right, then I guess it's a good think I have to stay here for another two days," Nico grumbled. "Three, today does not count, it's almost night anyway." Nico groaned and laid back down, pulling the pillow behind him over his head.

"Don't you have to go sing at a campfire or something?"

"Nope, tonight you're my main focus," Will winked and Nico grumbled under his breath about being an idiot, glad the pillow was covering his red face. Will laughed and Nico heard him writing stuff down on his clipboard.

"Okay Death Boy get some rest."

"Don't call me that," Nico grumbled, moving the pillow away from his face and turning away from Will. The urge to finally sleep after nightmare filled nights, running his body to the point of total exhaustion was too great and within minutes he was asleep.

Will stayed a little while longer watching Nico as his chest rise and fell in a steady rhythm. The peaceful look on his face that made him truly live up to his last name. He set down the clipboard and went over to the younger boy, moving the cover over him and lifting his head slightly to slide the pillow under him. Nico hardly shifted and Will put a hand on his forehead, moving the bangs out of his face.

"Night angel," he smiled, grabbing his clipboard and file, covered with cartoon skulls and had Nico's name written on the front, tiny hearts around it. He turned off the light and looked one more time back at the small figure lying in the bed. How he was going to control himself for three days, with the son of Hades that he had been crushing on for so long, he had no idea.

He turned and saw his half-sister Kayla, leaning against the wall with a smirk on her face. She winked at him and then disappeared behind another curtain.

* * *

Hello Everyone! Thank you for reading the first chapter of my Solangelo story- Don't forget to review, favorite or follow so I know to continue writing for everyone. The story will go past the three days in the hospital and into the following of Will and Nico's blossoming and very beautiful relationship. If you have any ideas of one-shots that you want me to write to add to the story just tell me and I will be glad to do so.

With love, GoldenChildofApollo


End file.
